Flexible membrane switches are becoming widely used in applications such as keyboards where they are formed in large arrays. This type of switch includes a thin plastic membrane which has a flexible conductor secured to its underside by deposition, or other suitable means. A second conductor is secured to a substrate which is spaced from the first conductor carried by the flexible membrane by a spacer which is inserted on top of the substrate to leave a gap between the two conductors. Thus, when the flexible membrane is depressed, the two conductors will contact each other and the circuit will be completed.
While the flexible membrane switch array is useful for many applications, there are other applications in which it would be desirable to utilize individual membrane keyswitches, which, of course, may be arranged in an array, but which are separately removable therefrom. Such an individual switch requires a housing which can be made of a plastic, or other electrically-insulating material. In addition, the keyswitch must be constructed at a minimum of cost, and preferably without the necessity for soldering since such an operation could easily destroy the flexible membrane due to the heat developed. The membrane keyswitch of the present invention is designed to provide an individual membrane keyswitch unit with plastic housing which may be assembled without soldering in a reliable and simple manner.